Unit dose products provide convenience to consumers to be able to quickly and easily add a desired amount of product to laundry. One such product is fabric conditioner. To improve on fabric conditioners, it would be desirable to add encapsulated fragrances that can be delivered during the wash. A problem with encapsulated fragrances is that they are typically supplied in a suspension with more than 50 weight % water. This water creates instability in the water soluble pouch that contains the product. Also, there is a need to disperse fragrance capsules to obtain a more evenly distributed deposition of the fragrance capsules on fabric. Also, there is a need to disperse the fabric conditioner throughout the wash.